Scare
by MoxiesdenLovesShandy
Summary: Add on to the season five finale White Lies part 3. Picks up where last scene fades to black. This is my first fan fiction for Major Crimes. Needed to write something after that shocker ending. This story is mostly Shandy.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own these characters. They belong to James Duff and the Major Crimes franchise.

The look of panic in Andy's eyes as Sharon was caressing his jaw brought him back to reality. Why did this have to happen? Why was he all of a sudden having a heart attack? What brought this on? He normally watched what he ate; they both did, and tried to eat healthier since moving in together 3 weeks ago. He took the aspirin that they gave him and perilously watched as Sharon's eyes told him everything.

Sharon, the very meaning of his existence, was looking into his eyes trying to get him to stay with her at this moment of crisis. She didn't want him passing out at the moment. She was trying to talk to him with encouraging and loving words. He tried to focus on her but his mind went back and he suddenly remembered that he didn't tell her that he loved her that morning when they woke up together. She was in a rush that morning to get back to the office and all he wanted to do was hold her a little bit longer, but he reluctantly let her go to get ready for the day.

The paramedics arrived within two minutes of Andy collapsing outside of Sharon's office. They assessed him and took vitals, and during this time, Sharon was right by his side, holding his hand. Sharon's eyes started to panic when the paramedics started placing the EKG pads on Andy's chest, only to show that he was definitely showing signs of an irregular heart rhythm. Every time the EKG showed a spike, Andy grimaced in pain, which in turn made Sharon worry.

The paramedics stabilized Andy enough to transport him to St. Catherine's. Provenza followed Sharon out of the murder room and informed her that they would finish up and meet them at the hospital. Gus was already with Rusty and promised her that they would follow the ambulance. Once they got Andy in the ambulance, they took off heading towards the hospital, which was 2 minutes away. All this time, Sharon was sitting next to Andy who was lying on the stretcher with an IV started and oxygen around his nose. She still had her hand in his and was gently squeezing it while looking into his eyes the whole time. She kept talking to him in a soothing voice saying that everything was going to be fine.

They arrived at the emergency room and were met by several doctors and nurses. His vitals were read off by the paramedics and he was turned over to the hospital staff. They rushed him into a room, leaving Sharon behind. A nurse had come up to her and started asking her questions about Andy's health. After the blood clot incident last year, Provenza willingly turned over his power of attorney for medical of Andy to her, since she was his girlfriend and, as Provenza had put it back then, his soulmate. After speaking with the nurse about Andy's health history, Sharon was told to wait outside until one of the doctors came out. As she was sitting in the waiting area, she clasped her hands and said a silent prayer.

Rusty and Gus had showed up just as the doctor came out to speak to Sharon. He informed her that they had gotten Andy stabilized and that she could go back into the room with him. Sharon turned to Rusty and Gus and they both nodded and sat down in the waiting area. She then proceeded back with the doctor to Andy's room. Once she entered, she didn't realize how fragile he looked. He had IVs dripping and going into his hand, along with an oxygen tube around his nose, and also was hooked up to the monitors. His eyes were closed when she stepped in and sat down in the chair next to his bed. She went to grab his left hand and hold it as that was the hand that didn't have the IV in it. Her eyes began to tear up and she took a breath, and didn't realize she was holding it. She caressed his hand and his eyes opened. She smiled at him and he smiled back. He told her that he was sorry. She asked him what he was sorry about. He said that he was sorry he didn't tell her that he loved her that morning when they woke up. She told him that she loved him right then, and he said that he loved her too.

Just then, the nurse came in and took his vitals again and said they were going to take him for a CT scan and ultrasound of his heart so that they could get a better picture of what caused Andy to collapse with chest pain. Two orderlies came in and started to move Andy, as this was happening, Sharon told Andy that she would wait for him. Andy smiled back and was wheeled out of his room to have the tests performed. Sharon then sat back in the chair and tears began to fall down her cheeks. The nurse came back in and informed Sharon that the tests usually take about 1-2 hours and that she was welcomed to stay in the room, or go outside to the waiting area. She told the nurse that she would like to stay in his room, but first she wanted to inform Rusty, Gus, and Provenza if he was there, of what was happening.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thanks for all the follows and kind reviews. It really is appreciated!

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own these characters. They belong to James Duff and the Major Crimes franchise.

Chapter 2

Sharon walked out of Andy's room and down the corridor to where the doors where that led to the waiting area of the Emergency Room. As she was walking towards the doors, she wanted to compose herself as she did not want to alarm Rusty, Gus, and whoever else was waiting outside, so she saw a bathroom and slipped inside. She looked at herself in the mirror of the small bathroom and took a deep breath. Her reflection told a story of worry, anger, sad, and hope all rolled into one. She ran the faucet and splashed cool water on her face. She dried her face and her hands, still gazing at her reflection in the mirror. She closed her eyes and whispered to herself "He's going to be okay". She then proceeded out of the small bathroom and through the doors to the waiting area.

When she walked out, she was surprised to see her squad sitting in the waiting area. Her whole squad, everybody was there, even Patrice showed up. It reminded her of the last time they were all in a hospital together, during Andy's blood clot surgery. Provenza stood up as soon as he saw her walk through the doors. "Captain", he said. "Lieutenant", she replied. "How is he doing?" Provenza asked her with concern in his voice. "He's stable", she said clearing her throat. "They took him for some tests, a CT scan and an ultrasound of his heart to see what might be the cause of him collapsing". Provenza nodded while Patrice said to Sharon "He's in good hands here. Sharon, I'm going to talk with the staff here and I can find out what else is happening". She squeezed Sharon's hand, nodded to Louie, and walked towards the nurse's station. Sharon looked at Provenza and moved towards everyone else that was there. "Thank you all for coming but you don't have to stay", she said. Chief Howard moved closer to where Sharon was standing. "Let me know if you need anything, okay?" he said to her. She nodded to him and moved to where Rusty and Gus were standing. "Mom, are you okay?" Rusty asked. "I'm fine", she said in a shaky voice. "I'm going to head back into his room now and wait for him. You can stay here or go home, I'll let you know what is happening as soon as I know, okay?" she said to him. Rusty didn't know what to say and heard Gus say "We'll stay", smiled, and took Rusty back to the seating area. She walked back to where Provenza was standing and said to him "I need to tell Nicole what happened". "I'll let her know Captain. Rusty has her number right?" he said. She nodded and turned around. Provenza looked on with worry as Sharon walked back through the doors.

Sharon walked back into Andy's room, and that's when she noticed they were in the ICU portion of the Emergency Room. She sat down in the chair, closed her eyes, and said another prayer. Meanwhile, back in the waiting area, Provenza got a hold of Nicole and told her what was happening with her father. She informed him that she would be right there. Patrice walked back to where Provenza was and said "Andy is going to be fine, Louie. Please don't worry honey". He smiled at her but continued to wonder how his friend was doing. They both sat back down. Nicole showed up about 20 minutes later and walked towards everyone in the waiting room. "How is he?" Nicole asked. "Your father is stable and is having some tests run right now" Provenza said. Nicole looked around the room. "Is Sharon in there with him?" she asked. Provenza nodded and Nicole joined everyone else sitting and waiting.

An hour had passed and Sharon was lost in thought, thinking about all the events that had transpired over the last couple of days. Just then two orderlies wheeled Andy back into his room. He was awake and alert, which was always a good sign. Sharon looked up from her seat and began to stand up as they wheeled him back into the spot and hooked him back up on to the monitors. She smiled at him and took hold of his hand again. He was warm as her hands were cold. He grimaced when she took his hand. "Are you in pain?" she asked. "No", he replied, "Your hands are just cold" he said sweetly to her. "I love you", she said to him. "I love you too", he said smiling back at her. "Everyone is outside waiting. I told them to call Nicole too" she said to him as she gently caressed his face. He looked into her eyes, the woman whom he had fallen in love with, and said "Thank you". "For what, sweetheart?" she asked. "For loving me and everything else that comes with it" he simply said. Just then, the doctor walked in with the test results.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own these characters. They belong to James Duff and the Major Crimes franchise.

 **A/N:** This chapter is from Andy's POV. Again, this is just an add-on to the Episode White Lies, part 3. I tried to stay in canon with the characters from what we know. Thank you!

Chapter 3

Andy's POV

I can't believe this is happening to me again, and in front of Sharon. I don't want her to see me like this, in pain and panicking. As I fall to the floor against her door to her office, I grabbed her hand and clutched it to my heart. The pain is sharp and it rips through me. I close my eyes for a second and I hear people call my name and my rank but I focus on her voice, Sharon's voice. I open my eyes and look straight into hers and I can tell she's scared, heck I'm scared right now too. She caresses my face with her hands and at this point, I don't want to lose her. Funny, as I'm thinking about that because I'm the one laying on the floor with chest pain as she's looking at me trying to talk to me in her soothing and calming voice. God I love this woman so much.

The next couple of things happen so fast. One minute there are paramedics assessing me and taking my pulse and stuff. They placed me on an EKG while I'm lying there, and rattled off some medical terms. I grimaced in pain and Sharon continued to hold my hand. I try to focus on what she is saying to me. The next minute I'm being loaded into the back of an ambulance. I look around and see Sharon coming with me. She looks worried. She needs to know that I love her. I'm sure she already knows as I tell her every morning when we wake up together. Damn it! I didn't get to tell her that this morning because she wanted to rush back to the office while I wanted to just hold her a little longer. She's holding my hand now and I focus solely on her. God she's beautiful, I need to tell her that too.

I assume we arrived at the hospital because the next thing I know, I'm being wheeled into the Emergency Room and there are doctors and nurses yelling something. Sharon gets stopped by a nurse and I want her to stay with me but I'm being wheeled into a room, where there are nurses now taking my vitals, I'm being hooked up to a machine, and I am being poked with a needle. I grimace as it is being pushed into my hand and it starts to burn. The doctor is asking me if I'm in pain, I nod my head and tell him that my chest hurts. Whatever the monitor shows him, he gives an order to the nurses and one nurse is handing me another aspirin to take. They take off my sobriety ring and bracelet and place them in a bag along with my watch and personal items. Hopefully Sharon comes back here soon so I can focus on her again. The pain starts to subside after the IV was started and it's getting easier to breathe now. Maybe because I have oxygen being shot up my nose now. Sharon has been gone awhile. I'm still being poked and prodded by the doctor. He says something to the nurse and she walks out of the room. "Lieutenant, we are going to order some tests to see what is causing this to happen to you and we will go from there, okay?" the doctor stated. "Okay" I said. "I'm going to go out and speak with your girlfriend now and bring her back here with you" the doctor said. "We are going to take care of you Lieutenant, don't worry, you are going to be fine" he added and left the room. The room I am in is big and a typical hospital room, not like the one I was in last year. Huh, last year with that stupid blood clot. I hate to put Sharon through this again. She's been so good to me; I need to make this up to her. Meanwhile, I'm just going to close my eyes for a bit.

I feel someone caressing my left hand, so softly, I open my eyes and I see Sharon. I give her a smile, my smile, that's only reserved for her and she smiles back. It looks like she had been crying. I hate it when she cries, especially now because all I want to do is comfort her. She's had a rough couple of days and now to top it all off with me in the hospital. "I'm sorry" I say to her. "What are you sorry about?" she asks. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you that I love you when we woke up this morning" I say back to her in a low voice. "I love you Andy" she says to me, in her soft and sweet voice. I look back at her, "I love you too Sharon" I say.

That darn nurse interrupted our moment as she takes my vitals again and tells us that I'm going for some tests soon. Two orderlies come into the room to take me, as they start to wheel me away; Sharon says "I'll wait for you". I smile back at her and keep my eyes on her as I'm being wheeled away down the hall. I close my eyes as I'm being wheeled into another room that is bigger and a little darker. There's also a nurse with me, she's nice and she's telling me what the different tests are. The two orderlies help me off of the hospital bed and I lay down on another table that goes into this CT scanner or whatever you want to call it. The nurse is telling me what to do and I have to lay very still for this procedure. Not a problem I tell her. As I am being moved into the scanner I think back to last week when I was at Sharon's condo, before this last case we had. I had wanted to surprise her with a weekend trip getaway up the coast in a small cottage that I had seen advertised in a magazine. Nicole had helped me organize the surprise for Sharon but then we had caught this white supremacist case and I had told Nicole that this weekend wasn't going to work out. She told me not to worry and that once the case was over she would still help me set it up for a different weekend. So much for that I thought. I've been laying here for what seems to me to be an eternity and then I start to move out of the scanner. The nurse tells me I did great and the orderlies help me back on to the hospital bed and I am off to another room for another test I assume.

This time I am lying on a table and there is some cold gel being rubbed on my chest. It tingles a little bit but starts to warm up as soon as the technician rubs this wand over my chest. He tells me to take a deep breath, and then let go of it which I do. He rubs this wand back and forth, almost soothing like as I drift off and remember how Sharon likes to rub my chest as we lay together in her bed. I picture Sharon rubbing her hand along my chest and start to smile. The technician asks if I'm doing alright and I tell him yes. He stops rubbing the wand and starts to wipe my chest with a towel to remove the gel he had used. He told me I did great and that they got a good picture of my heart. The orderlies come back into the room and help me back into the hospital bed and wheel me back to my room. I hope Sharon is there because I need to see her again. Instead of lying down on the bed, the orderlies have me sit up, which is better and I am able to see a lot that is going on in this hospital. I am wheeled back into my room and I see Sharon there. I can tell she has been crying again. What I wouldn't give just to hold her right now in my arms and tell her everything is going to be okay. She stands up, smiles at me, and then grabs my hand. Geeze her hands are cold. I guess I made a face when she did that because she said "Are you in pain?" "No" I replied back to her "Your hands are just cold" I said while I threw on my charm to her. "I love you" she tells me. "I love you too" I say smiling back at her. She tells me that everyone is outside waiting, even Nicole as she caresses my face. I love it when she does that. I look into her eyes "Thank you" I say to her. "For what, sweetheart?" she asked. "For loving me and everything else that comes with it" I simply said. Just then, the doctor walked in and said he had the results of the tests I had just done.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own these characters. They belong to James Duff and the Major Crimes franchise.

Chapter 4

"Okay Lieutenant I have your test results from the CT scan and ultrasound of your heart" the doctor said. Sharon and Andy both squeezed each other's hands at this moment. "The ultrasound of your heart looked very good. Your heart is pumping blood in and out like it is supposed to be doing. Your CT scan looked very good as well. It does not show any signs of blockage anywhere. While you were in there I also ordered them to check your carotid artery as that is where your blood clot was last year and it is clear as well" he continued. Both Sharon and Andy breathed a sigh of relief at this point. "So what caused me to have chest pain and collapse like that doc?" Andy asked. "Well, you had something called atrial arrhythmia, or an irregular heartbeat" the doctor said. "Irregular heartbeat?" questioned Sharon. "Yes, it happened for a short time and many of its symptoms are what you were experiencing tonight before and when you arrived here" the doctor continued to explain "Tell me Lieutenant, how long were you experiencing shortness of breath, a twinge in your chest, stiffness, fluttering feeling of your heart?"

Andy looked at him and had to think about what he was asking "Well, I guess I had those symptoms for a couple of days" he said with a cringe. "A couple of days, Andy!" Sharon exclaimed with a worried look on her face. "Why didn't you say something to me?" Sharon asked. "Cause I thought it would go away, plus I didn't want you to worry because we caught that case and the with shooting in the courtroom, you had enough things going on that you didn't need to be worrying about me on top of that" Andy tried explaining to Sharon. They both looked at each other and Andy gave his puppy dog eyes back to Sharon which in turn she just shook her head. "Alright, Lieutenant I have been in touch with your cardiologist while you have been here and since you are back in normal sinus rhythm, we are going to keep you for observation the rest of the night tonight till possibly tomorrow night up in our cardiac wing. We want to make sure you stay in normal sinus rhythm and this will be a good way to monitor it. Also, I am placing you on a cardiac diet" as soon as the doctor said this Andy groaned and Sharon gave him a look "We are also going to adjust your medications. All of these steps Lieutenant, plus a little rest, will help keep you in tip top shape, enough to get back and chase the bad guys, and your other normal activities okay?" "Okay" Andy agreed and looked at Sharon who was looking back at him and gave him a smile. "Also, are you hungry right now?" the doctor asked. "Yes, I'm starving" said Andy. "I'll make sure once you move upstairs to your room that they send some food up there that is on your cardiac diet, oh and Captain, if you would like some food as well we can send something up for you too" the doctor finished and smiled as he shook Andy's hand. "I will check on you during my rounds tomorrow morning." he said and then proceeded to walk out of his room. "Oh doctor can you wait a second?" Sharon asked. "Sure" he replied. "I'll just be outside Andy" Sharon said to Andy as she got up to speak with his doctor. Andy thought that this could not be good and wondered what Sharon had up her sleeve for him.

"I just wanted to thank you for everything you did for Andy" Sharon said in a hushed voice. "No problem Captain" the doctor replied. "Umm, I do have one question doctor. Can Andy resume normal activities once he leaves the hospital?" she asked. "I'd like for him to take it easy for a couple of days, but yes I do not see any restrictions on any activities for him, both for work and at home" the doctor said smiling. Just then, the doctor was paged. "Sorry, I need to take this" he said and stepped away. Sharon stood there and took a deep breath before heading back into Andy's room in the ICU. "How are you feeling?" Sharon asked. "Better" Andy replied and grabbed Sharon's hand. "I am sorry about all of this. I know I should have told you that I was experiencing those symptoms but I thought" Andy started to explain but was interrupted by Sharon "you thought what Andy? Didn't you learn from last year not to keep your health scares a secret from me?" she said. Andy looked defeated at that moment. Sharon leaned in and kissed him gently on his lips. She lingered for a few seconds, cupped his face in her hands, and smiled at him. "I'm going to go out into the waiting room to let everyone know what is going on and to send them home. I'm also going to send Patrice in here to sit with you until I come back" Sharon said. All Andy could say was "okay" and smiled back at her.

Sharon walked out into the waiting room area and was met by Nicole, Rusty, Gus, Provenza, and Patrice. Everyone else had been sent home by Provenza. Sharon asked Patrice if she could go sit with Andy while she was out here because she didn't want him to be alone. "Sure" Patrice said. Nicole walked up to Sharon and said "How is my father doing?" Sharon replied "He's doing just fine. He had an irregular heartbeat and apparently had symptoms for a couple of days but neglected to tell me about it". "What an idiot!" Provenza said. "How could he not tell you he was experiencing that for days?" he asked her. "He said with everything that was happening he didn't want to worry me and thought it would go away on its own" Sharon explained. "Anyways they are going to keep him overnight for observation, change his diet, and adjust his medications that he currently takes and everything should work out" she continued. Nicole gave Sharon a hug at this point "I'm glad he has you Sharon" she said to her. "Me too" Sharon replied back. "Rusty I think you should go home now as there is nothing more to do here" Sharon had said to Rusty as Rusty gave her a hug. Rusty nodded and asked "Do you need me to bring anything for you?" Sharon replied "tomorrow morning a change of clothes and some clothes for Andy would be great Rusty, thank you". Rusty nodded and he and Gus left the waiting room to go outside towards Gus's car.

Sharon said to both Nicole and Provenza "would you like to go back and see him?" Nicole nodded and Provenza told her yes and was going to give him a piece of his mind when he saw him. "Go easy on him Lieutenant, he's had a rough night so far" Sharon said. "Alright Captain but just for you" Provenza replied and the three of them walked back to Andy's room. Once inside Nicole walked over to her father's bed. "Hi sweetheart" Andy said to her. "Hi Dad" Nicole replied back in a shaky voice and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "We were worried about you but Sharon explained what the doctor had said and its good news" Nicole said. "Yes, they are supposed to keep me here overnight for observations. I got to change my diet now and they are going to tweak my meds but other than that I'll be fine" he smiled back at Nicole. "You can go home now honey, I'm in good hands here" he said to her. Nicole nodded and agreed with her father on him being in good hands, especially with Sharon there. "I'll check in on you tomorrow dad, okay?" Nicole said to him and he nodded his head. Nicole left the room but had stopped to speak to Sharon before leaving. "Please let me know if you need anything Sharon" she said to her. "I will Nicole, drive carefully and give those two boys a big hug from me and your father" Sharon said as she hugged her outside Andy's room.

Meanwhile Provenza moved in close to Andy and just gave him a look. "I know okay? I messed up again" Andy said to him. "Haven't you learned anything?" Provenza asked in a hushed tone. "I didn't want Sharon to worry" Andy started but Provenza finished "yeah, well what do you think she's been doing ever since you collapsed outside her office, huh?" Patrice walked up to Louie and patted his arm and said "Come on Louie, I think we should also go home" "Okay Patrice" Provenza said. "I'll check on you tomorrow" he told Andy and then walked out of his room with Patrice. Patrice was stopped by Sharon who thanked her for everything and gave her a hug. "Try to get some rest Sharon" Patrice said and then walked out with Provenza who just nodded to Sharon. Just then, two orderlies came into the room with a nurse and informed both Andy and Sharon that they would be moving him up to the cardiac wing of the hospital into a bigger and more comfortable room. Sharon walked over to where Andy's belongings were in a plastic bag and reached inside for his bracelet and sobriety ring. She placed the bracelet around her wrist and placed his ring on her finger. Andy looked at what she was doing and he gave her a questionable look. "I don't want you to lose them as we move to a different room" she said to him shrugging. Sharon walked next to Andy's bed as he was being wheeled towards the elevator and followed the nurse upstairs to his new room for the night. It felt weird wearing a ring, Sharon thought to herself, however she could get used to it again as she smiled when Andy looked up at her as they got to his new room.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own these characters. They belong to James Duff and the Major Crimes franchise

 **A/N:** Thank you to all of the readers and reviewers for my story. I appreciate it. This is going to be the final chapter for the add-on to White Lies, pt 3. It may be a little off canon, but we can always hold out hope that it happens one day soon, right? Hope you all enjoy it! And yes it does leave room for possible sequels down the road.

Chapter 5

Andy got settled in to his new room. He did not know what time it was when the nurse and the orderlies finally left. His IV that was in his right hand was removed downstairs prior to being moved up here. His hand itched a little but figured that was normal. He was still hooked up to a heart monitor but figured he needed to be for this whole 'observation' they were doing on him. He was still propped up on his bed and looked around the room. This room was a suite, not like a hotel suite but close enough he had thought to himself! There was a TV on the wall, a couch in the corner of the room, and an oversized chair that was pulled next to his bed. Sharon was sitting in that chair, looking back at him while twirling his bracelet on her wrist. Andy was about to say something to Sharon when someone knocked on his room door and came in with a tray of food for them. "Hello sir, ma'am, your doctor ordered some food for you to eat" the dietician said. "Great! I'm starving" Andy exclaimed and was looking forward to eating something, actually anything at this point. Sharon smiled and moved the tray table over to Andy's bed. The dietician then placed the tray down "Now sir your food is marked with a heart. There's also a menu for you for breakfast tomorrow morning. Just circle what food you want to eat and leave it on your tray as we will pick it up later after you are done" the dietician said and then walked out of his room.

Andy couldn't wait to eat. Sharon was hungry but with everything that happened tonight, she was hesitant to eat as her stomach was still tied up in worry knots. Andy looked over his tray and saw different things that were marked with a heart: green Jell-O, a bowl of grapes, a cup of steamed broccoli, and a small grilled chicken breast. Andy groaned as he looked everything over. "I can't eat this stuff" he said. Sharon giggled and said "We are going to have to change your diet Andy and this is how it is going to be if you want to stay healthy and out of the hospital". He looked defeated again "fine" he said to her and grabbed the fork to start eating. They had brought up a salad for Sharon and she took a couple of bites but had sat her fork down. "You're not hungry?" Andy asked while finishing up the broccoli. She shook her head no. Andy could tell something was wrong and as he looked at Sharon, he could see tears welling up in her eyes. Andy pushed his tray to the other side of his bed. He had eaten almost everything, including the green Jell-O and said to Sharon "Come here" as he held out his arms towards her and shifted in his bed. She looked up at him and climbed into the bed next to him. "I don't want to hurt you or mess up the monitor" she said quietly to him. "You're not going to hurt me. I want to hold you" Andy said quietly to her. She relaxed in his arms as they circled around her and tears began to fall. "Shh, sweetheart" Andy whispered. "I'm going to be just fine" he added. Sharon took a deep breath, still crying, nodded her head and said "Don't ever scare me like that again". Andy rubbed his hands up and down Sharon's arms as he held her. "I promise" he said. He shifted a little more on the bed and Sharon moved up a little. Andy wiped the tears from her eyes with his thumb. "I'm sorry I worried you" whispered Andy as he was starting to get very tired. Sharon just hummed, she wasn't tired and just wanted to be held by Andy. She could tell he was falling asleep by the way he was breathing. She had her hand on his chest and could feel his heart beating. She said a silent prayer. "Goodnight" she whispered.

The lights were dimmed in the room. She lay in his arms for a while but never once did she fall asleep, afraid that if she did something would happen to him. She looked up at him, his eyes were closed and he was snoring a little bit. She smiled to herself and moved her face into his neck and kissed him there. She gently pried herself out of his arms and slipped out of his bed and back on to the chair next to his bed. She grabbed a hold of his hand and held onto it as she gazed at him sleeping. A little while later, a nurse walked in to check on his vitals. "Hi" the nurse said to Sharon. "Hi" Sharon said quietly back to her. "How's he doing?" the nurse asked. "He's doing well" Sharon said. The nurse wrote some stuff down in his chart. "You should try to get some rest sweetie. Don't worry, his vitals are really good" she said as Sharon looked at Andy. "Thank you" Sharon said as the nurse turned around and walked out of the room.

That morning Sharon woke up to a pair of brown eyes looking at her. She didn't realize she had fallen asleep. She was still holding Andy's hand and had somehow acquired a blanket over her body. Andy squeezed Sharon's hand "morning" he said gruffly to her and smiled. "Good morning. How are you feeling?" she asked. "I'm feeling good" he answered. Sharon leaned over his bed and gave him a kiss. She lingered for a moment, a few inches from his lips; he cupped her chin this time and pulled her in for a deeper kiss. Sharon hummed and then smiled. There was a knock at the door and a hospital worker was bringing a tray in for Andy's heart healthy breakfast. There was oatmeal, a bran muffin, orange juice and a banana. Andy started eating his food and there was another knock on his door. Rusty walked in with a bag that contained a change of clothes for Sharon and Andy, Andy's toiletry bag, and some other things for Sharon. "Good morning Andy" he said. "Hi Rusty" Andy replied back. "Here you go Mom, change of clothes and other essentials you requested" Rusty said as he handed the bag over to Sharon. "Thank you Rusty" Sharon said. "How are you feeling?" Rusty asked Andy. "I'm feeling good" replied Andy. Rusty stayed a couple of minutes while Sharon went into Andy's bathroom and changed her clothes. Sharon looked at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were a little bloodshot from crying but hopefully those would clear up soon. She washed and dried her face, changed her clothes, and brushed her teeth. As she was stepping out of the bathroom, she heard Andy and Rusty whispering to each other about something. She stopped when she heard Rusty mention a ring to Andy. Andy said something to Rusty but she couldn't quite hear what he had said to him. She then walked back into the room where they were at and placed the bag down on the couch. Rusty then left to go to school and it was just the two of them again. "So what were you and Rusty talking about while I was in the bathroom?" Sharon asked. "Oh you know, just guy stuff that's all" Andy said hesitantly. "Oh, really?" Sharon asked as she chuckled at Andy who was getting a little uncomfortable and was trying to eat the rest of his breakfast.

His doctor had come in later that morning to check on Andy and see how he was doing. "Everything looks good" the doctor said as he was checking over his chart. The doctor examined Andy, listened to his heart and lungs which sounded good. Andy's blood pressure was also good. They had taken some blood from him and it came back with normal readings. Andy's heart rate was also good and continued to stay normal. "Well Lieutentant, looks like I will be able to discharge you tonight as everything looks very good" the doctor said. "That's good news" Andy replied. "I am going to send in a dietician later this afternoon and she will discuss what type of diet and things to avoid before I discharge you" the doctor said. "Oh, and I want you to schedule a follow up in a couple of days, okay?" the doctor added. "Okay" Andy replied and the doctor left his room.

In the early afternoon, Provenza and Patrice had stopped by for a visit. Provenza stayed in Andy's room with him while Patrice took Sharon down to the cafeteria for something to eat. "So, are you going to live?" asked Provenza. "Yes I am although they got me on this heart healthy diet now, which I'm not too fond of but it beats the alternative" Andy said. Meanwhile, down in the cafeteria Patrice was talking to Sharon. "How are you holding up?" Patrice asked. "I'm okay. I'm just worried that something like this is going to happen again to him" Sharon replied in a worried tone. "Well, from what I saw in Andy's chart things look really well. He's on a new diet" Patrice started to say but then Sharon interjected "which he has grumbled on". Patrice smiled and said "Louie is the same way". They both laughed which Sharon needed. After getting something to eat they headed back up to Andy's room. Provenza and Patrice left an hour later and by that time it was getting close to Andy being discharged. Nicole had stopped by to give them a ride back home. Andy was discharged and Sharon had to sign some papers. Once everything was settled, they left the hospital and Nicole drove them back home to Sharon's condo. Rusty was spending the night at Gus's apartment so it would be just the two of them there tonight. Once everything was in and Andy settled on the couch, Nicole said good night to both of them and left.

"It will be nice to sleep in our own bed tonight" Andy said to Sharon as she walked over to the couch and sat next to him. "Yes it will" Sharon said as she settled into his side. Later on, as they were getting ready for bed, Sharon was in the bathroom changing and Andy was looking through one of his drawers in her tall dresser. He looked behind him to make sure Sharon was still in the bathroom and then turned to pull something out of the drawer. It was a small, black velvet box. He had placed it back there about two weeks ago. He didn't want to rush Sharon into anything after he had moved in with her. Nicole had gone with him to purchase the ring and helped him pick out the perfect ring for Sharon. Rusty knew that he had purchased a ring as did Ricky and Emily. Maybe when they go away to that small cottage along the ocean this weekend he will ask her then. Just as he was fingering the ring, Sharon walked out of the bathroom. Andy turned around with the ring in his fingers. "What are you doing?" asked Sharon and then realized what Andy was holding and gasped. Andy cleared his throat, walked over to her, knelt down on one knee, and said "this was not how I was planning it, but Sharon, time is a funny thing. You never know how much time you have to do something" Sharon started tearing up again and placed her hand over her mouth. "As we both found out over the last couple of days with everything that happened. I love you so much Sharon and I want to spend whatever time I have left with you by my side. Will you marry me?" Andy asked. Sharon was overwhelmed at this point. This was the furthest thing from her mind when they had started dating. It was the furthest thing from her mind when they agreed to look at houses and when Andy had moved in. But something had happened over the past couple of days; especially last night while she waited in the hospital for him, something changed her when she placed his sobriety ring on her finger. Sharon looked at Andy, smiled, and said "yes". Andy smiled, stood up and placed the ring on Sharon's finger. "I love you" Andy said to her and looked deep into her eyes. Sharon looked at the ring as he placed it on her finger and looked back at him "I love you too, Andy" she said. They held on to each other that night, in bed, never letting go of one another, and they both looked forward to tomorrow.

The end


End file.
